


No Worries

by Barenzo



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom, james barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, bucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barenzo/pseuds/Barenzo
Summary: After a stressful week, you find yourself not in the best of moods. You don't think anyone notices, But Bucky does.





	No Worries

Another Repost from my Tumblr, Enjoy 

 

Relaxation had never sounded better than it did this very day. After the last few work weeks you were forced to endure due to the need for funds aka the green paper known as money, you found yourself drowning in your own misery. Everything was getting to you. You were angry, you were sad you were tired. IT felt like everything seemed to be going wrong, and you had no way to fix it. You wanted to blame it partially on lack of sleep, after all, settling your mind down after being on your feet for hours on end and helping customers who _swore_ they needed your help proved to be quite difficult, especially when the thoughts of the days events seemed to cycle in your head like an unwanted mantra. 

No one was ever able to pick up on this stress however, your smile you were able to put on in front of everyone was an amazing cover up for the feelings of pure anguish and growing depression that sat inside of you. Even your days off were short lived, as someone or another would call and need something of you, or someone would want you to go out and act as if you had the perfect social life. You were to nice to ever say no, and thanks to your guilty complex, there was no way you were going to be able to sit and sulk around your friends or family, for fear that they may take your emotion in the wrong context.  

So there you sat, in a booth with your friends, picking at one of the now room temperature appetizer nachos you had ordered. You were silently trying to force yourself to listen to your good friend Sam Wilson’s _very long winded_ story about how one of the Hydra agents he had fought had nearly got the best of him. You praised whatever gods existed for not being the only one in attendance, it made the pressure of having to speak and engage in conversation lesson, giving you room to make small interjections and comments to add to the conversation  without being too suspicious. 

“So then the guy tried to leg sweep me, but thanks to my wings he quickly paid for his mistake.” Sam spoke, a cocky smirk resting on his face. “Bucky here could not have done any better, isn’t that right Y/N?” 

You looked up from the nacho bowl at the mention of your name, you had not picked up on anything he had said, including the question itself, but seeing as how all eyes were on you, and judging by the over confident look on your friends face, you could easily deduce this was another one of Sam’s ‘pick at your boyfriend’’ moments and he wanted you to agree with him. 

“Nope.” You spoke with a small smirk, quickly finding a way out of the situation placed in your lap. You grabbed a fully loaded nacho from the bowl, and popped it in your mouth. “schoww canf anser wif doob in my gouf.” 

“You will never get her to side against me, give it up.” Bucky spoke, bringing his metal arm to rest over your shoulders. “It’s like asking Tony to be humble.” 

“Um Excuse me?” Tony asked in shock. You looked across the table to overlook the face of utter disbelief he sported. “I will have you know I am _very_ humble, the humblest of humble, I am the very definition of humble. No one could ever be as humble, kind and loving as I am.”

“Says the same guy who almost didn’t make the team because of his textbook narcissism.” Natasha chuckled from next to you, taking a sip of her beer. After a quick sip, she sat the cup back down on the table and looked to Tony once more. “Oh and news flash, saying your the humblest of humble, is the very reason why you are not humble.” 

“What would you know, all you do is kick people off of roofs for a good time.” Tony rebutted. 

“Yes, I do in fact do that.” She nodded with a smile. “What’s your point?” 

“My point, is that this conversation is over.” Tony huffed, earning chuckles from the table, all except for you, who gave a silent smile. Everyone knew that is Tony ever ended a conversation, that means he had been bested. 

“Well, as fun as this was, I have to take Y/N home, she has work tomorrow and we all know how she is about getting to work on time.” Bucky spoke. “You ready Y/N?” 

You sighed, more from relief than of sadness. “Yeah, I still have to shower and all that anyway. This was fun guys.” You smiled, reaching to your right to give Natasha a hug before getting out the booth with Bucky. 

“Text me tomorrow, maybe we can go out for breakfast before you go in!” Natasha beamed. 

You nodded in agreement and slipped on your leather jacket. With a small wave to your friends you headed out, making your way to Bucky’s car. Bucky made sure you were on his right side so he could hold your hand with his human one. He said it brought him comfort to feel your skin with his, so anytime he got the chance, he would take the opportunity.

Unfortunately for you, when you had first arrived at the restaurant, the place had been totally packed, forcing Bucky to have to park on the far side of the parking lot. Normally, you would not mind the chance to have a small walk with your boyfriend in comfortable weather, but after the day you had, your feet were killing you. Even with the comfort of padded sneakers, you could feel the deep pressure of pain in the balls of your feet. 

“So, now that we are leaving, is this the part where you tell me what is going on with you today?” You heard Bucky ask, making you turn your head in surprise. 

“Nothing, why do you ask?” You lied. You did not want to burden him with your troubles, especially after having a good dinner with your friends. 

“That so?” He asked, no longer looking forward. Instead, he was now looking to you, and you took note of how he completely ignored your question. 

“Yes.” You lied again. “I’m just a little tired from work.” 

“No see, _I_ am tired from work.” He started. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out his car keys, clicking the unlock button as you got closer to the car. “And I know when you are simply tired, and when something else is going on.” 

“It’s nothing Bucky, Really. Don’t worry about it.” You sighed. his tone was starting to become sarcastic, and you knew that was his stubborn side starting to show. That meant that the more you decided to lie to him, the more he would press the issue, and you were not in the mood for a back and forth. Not today. 

“I am most definitely going to worry about it Y/N, you barley ate tonight, and don’t think I did not notice how you barley spoke either.” He let go of your hand as you reached the car, but before you could make your way to the passenger side, he grabbed your arms in both hands, forcing you to face him. 

“This isn’t like you, Doll.” He said to you, his voice soft and nurturing. “If there is something going on you know you can talk to me, I hate seeing you so distant.” 

He wasn’t wrong. Even before you started dating you were always the one to push him to become closer and closer to the people he cared about. You wanted him to open himself up and let others care for him, when he could not care for himself. You could see how tortured he was on the inside, maybe because in your life you had felt the same way, you were friends with everyone, and those who did not like you, you refused to even give them the time of day. 

He knew you like a book. It was the little things you did day by day that gave Bucky the happiness he never knew he needed. The small smirks at Tony’s wit, knowing good and well you could match his sarcasm with an instant reply, the eye roll at Sam’s petty attempts to get you to side with him, the way your nose would crunch if you ate a food you did not like, it was all what made you who you are. So of course he noticed how over the last few weeks you barley wanted to conversate, how you barley touched your food, how even Tony and Sam could not get you to give the usual smile you usually gave. He figured you would eventually talk to him when you were ready, but as time went on, that day never came. The little things he admired about you were disappearing in front of his very eyes, and to him, seeing you so off put and defeated was troubling him to his core. It hurt him even more when he realized that you assumed no one would notice. Just because no one else seemed to take note, did not mean he didn’t.

“It’s just….”You started, trying to find a way to make light of your inner turmoil. “Work was rough this week, I just need a break ya know.” 

You could feel the tears start to build in your eyes and you tried to turn away, it was then that you had realized, Bucky still did not take his hands off your arms. 

“Y/n…”Bucky spoke softly, his face showing sympathy. Seeing you fighting your own tears was simply heartbreaking for him to watch. If he could take your pain away, he would in an instant, but he couldn’t, and that is what made this entire situation with you even harder. 

He pulled you into his chest and hugged you tight. his flesh hand smoothed your hair as he murmured that everything would be alright. You tried your hardest to hold it in, but the comforting words from your love, and the stress of the last few weeks all mixing together in your mind, made the dam you built for your eyes break in an instant. 

You cried freely, allowing everything to come to the surface and spill with your tears. You wrapped your hands around his back and clenched his shirt tight in both your hands. You could feel your anger, you could feel your sadness, but the only thing you could do was cry, it was the only way to balance both emotions that were crippling your very existence. There was no way to tell which emotion held you back the most, but with each small caress and comforting whisper from Bucky, you were able to slowly begin to calm. 

“Everything is just really getting to me.” You finally spoke, your head still in his chest. “These last few weeks have been torture for me. I tried to stay positive, I tried to let everything go and be okay, but I-” 

“Not everything can be fixed that way.” He spoke to you. “It’s not about just letting go, it is realizing that as a human being, you are entitle to not be okay, your emotional well being is just as important as walking into work or being with your friends every day and being the helping hand for those in need, Y/n, You matter too.” 

You pulled your head from his chest and looked up to him, his deep ocean blue eyes were filled with nothing but sincerity and love, making your heart absolutely full. 

You sniffled, then gave him a genuine smile of gratitude. “Thank you so much Bucky, I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

He smiled to you in return, walking to make the space between you less open. “You’ll never have to.” 

His flesh hand reached to caress your cheek, the soft skin against yours had you closing your eyes to fully take in the feeling of his touch on your skin. It was so warm welcoming feeling was so comforting, that you found yourself wishing that it did not have to end. 

Before you could open your eyes, you felt a strong, yet very delicate pair of lips meet yours. The taste of slight salt and fruit erupted your taste buds, sending your body into a confused frenzy. You need more, and yout body was well aware of that. 

You pressed your body up against his, and let a slight moan escape your lips as you felt his metal hand comb through your hair to grip you tighter. You gasped, giving Bucky the room to push his tongue inside of your mouth and collect your own in a heated dance. 

Bucky moved closer to you, now alleviating any space that could have possibly come between you. You felt desperate, his kisses never felt like this before, it was a mix of desire and loving comfort. You felt loved, you felt lust, you felt alive, and after everything that had happened to you over the last few weeks, you knew that this was what you wanted….no, what you needed. 

Your hands slid up his chest and slipped to the back of his neck to press him into you. You felt his lower half start to move against you and you both let out a groan of pleasure in reaction to one another. His grip on you tightened, making your body ache for him more and more. You slid your left hand between you, teasingly going down to grip his clothed member and he sighed against your lips, he pulled away, his mouth slightly agape.

“Y/n….” 

You moaned at the sound of your name coming off his lips. He sounded so weak, so ready for you… 

“UM. GET. A. ROOM?” You heard shouted in your direction. 

You quickly pulled apart, looking to the direction of the person who shouted at the both of you. 

“You couldn’t wait till you guys got home? Come on now this is a parking lot!” Sam called, his hands in the air as he walked toward his own car. 

You could not help but laugh at his comment. “Is it? I never noticed.” 

Bucky looked to you with a smirk, there was that wit he loved and adored. 

“I fully plan on finishing what we started as soon as we get there.” You spoke so only Bucky could hear. 

“What about your shower?” He asked with a raise of his brow. 

You smiled. **“No worries, we still have time.”**


End file.
